


Porcelaine Inhyeong [discontinued, might rewrite]

by Whocares_8



Category: 2PM (Band), CNBLUE (Band), Christian Yu, Day6 (Band), GOT7, KARD (Band), Monsta X (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Lee Minho| Lee Know, Day6 as a gang, Gangs, I'm too lazy to tag all the characters, M/M, Multi, Other, Restaurants, Stray Kids as a gang, gang stuff, it ain't that superficial, kpop as a mess, sketchy lee minho past, the story evolvs into some more deep stuff as it grows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whocares_8/pseuds/Whocares_8
Summary: Minho has a part time job while he studies at uni in a top restaurant as a waiter. He's been working there for more than 2 year yet he never got to work in the night shift, as his gorgeous visuals might out him in danger. What will happen when he finally gets the chance to work at that dreaded shift?I suck both at English and at summaries, sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

Situated in a beautiful area in the middle of the city centre even a gorgeous, stylish restaurant wouldn’t stand out much if it wasn’t for the youthful figure of a pretty and breathless brunette at its entry. Said boy had just arrived there and was catching his breath before entering the restaurant. 

The bells rang symphonically as the brown-haired guy went into the building. His co-workers looked up sighing in relief when noticing it was him and not a new customer. 

Smiling apologetically, he waved at them before running again to get into the server’s uniform. Changing at the speed of light he was soon out of the bathroom already into a professional kind and smiley face mode.

_“Thank gosh you’ve arrived only 2 minutes late today, Min! Who knows what could’ve happened if boss found out you’re half-an-hour late again!”_

Hyunwoo smiled to him and handed him the pen and notebook.

_“Anyways, my shift is over so good luck! I gotta ran to my classes.”_

The tall male ran away before the boy was able to emit any sound. Chuckling slightly as he had forgotten his friend had afternoon classes, he immediately went to work.

He had worked in the restaurant as a waiter for already 3 years, however it has lately become difficult for him to arrive on time as he was finishing his studies earlier than usual which meant he had college classes every morning till 1 p.m., precisely when his shift started. Thankfully, their boss was extremely nice and allowed him to be late as he has known him for so long and he was such a good employee.

Having worked on the restaurant for so long enabled him to know all the regulars from the morning and afternoon shifts, which made the job ten times easier when running late as his charismatic but calm personality was loved by them and often got him out of trouble with their amazing reviews.

As always, he walked around the restaurant near the tables while waiting to be called, take the orders and give them to their chef.

Time passed fast as the chill atmosphere made it easy for him to relax. Soon it was 6 o’clock in the afternoon and his shift was over, what drove him to get changed and put his apron on his personal drawer.

_“This shift was pretty hectic, wasn’t it?”_

Another tall man called Mingyu had just finished changing as well and made a little chat as they waited for the other third waiter in this shift to get changed so to part ways out of work.

_“Yeah, it has been worse though. Luckily I wasn’t very late too, which is great. Arriving late could get me in trouble even with our boss…”_

The brunette ruffled his own hair, smiling again.

_“Talking about boss, tomorrow he will present to us our new schedules. I hope it won’t make everything more complicated than now, even for me it’s pretty uncomfy!”_

_“I agree!”_

Both males turn their heads to the noise, shooting a friendly expression at their colleague. Together they went outside after checking out.

_“Before leaving I wanna express how I’m freaking nervous and I hope they won’t try and put me in the morning shift, I can’t even attempt to try and attend it!”_

_“I’m sure our boss will understand, Jungshin-hyung, don’t worry about it. Like, he still hadn’t kicked me out!”_

The three boys laughed at his expression, knowing perfectly his recent late arrivals and said goodbye, separating into different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mess continues lol

The next day came and the same three boys were standing outside the building as yesterday the smallest of them had. They weren’t alone, there were also six other men. Altogether were all the current waiters of the restaurant. The less time anyone had been working there was 4 months, so they all knew each other enough to chat comfortably.

_“Hey, Min, how are you? I haven’t seen you in ages since you always arrive late”_ one of the guys looked at the small male with interest.

Blushing slightly as he liked to pretend he didn’t arrive late almost always Min chuckled before answering.

_“I’m ok, thanks. Uni has just been a pain in the butt”_

They all laughed as they could certainly understand that statement.

_“You’re finishing, right? I can’t believe it, in two years you’re finishing college! And I’ve been studying for already 4 years!”_ Matthew moved his head sighing in displeasure.

The rest of his colleagues laughed again as they’ve heard the men complain about college a thousand times at least.

_“What are you all laughing at? I thought you’ll be scared of the schedule changes”_

Their boss opened the door of the restaurant while observing his employees. Said males just stared at him as they’ve been startled.

Showing a kind smile, he told them to come in so they could organise their new schedules in a meeting.

Sitting in the meeting room Min-jun, their boss, started the discussion.

_“Guys, we’re running out of waiters in the night shift. I was thinking that maybe Ba Rom, Ho Seok and Minho could work at that time, but what do you all think?”_

_“I don’t know if putting Minho in the night shift is a good idea. There’s a reason why he has never worked at that hour even if he has been working here for 3 years, more than almost everybody.”_ Ba Rom reasoned.

_“What reason do you mean? Remember I just became your boss this year”_

_“At the night shift it’s when all the gang members appear. No offense, Min, but we all know you’re exactly what a gang member likes: small and delicate with feminine features… and very pretty. On top of that I don’t think he has much strength, no offense again.”_

The other males nodded at that information. All of them were pretty tough or broad guys except from Minho, which was the sole reason he never worked at that times. No one wanted to risk their beloved waiter with any gang member.

_“I’m not offended… But maybe they won’t do anything? I mean, I am pretty weak strength wise and I do look kinda fairy but maybe because of that they’ll just leave me alone. They’ve become aggressive with you all before.”_

_“Oh, you mean that they see us more like a threat since we’re more bulked while they might just see you as a pretty thing and won’t try to hurt you? I haven’t thought about that”_

Matthew hummed at the information, reflectively.

_“I understand your worries, guys… I don’t want Minho to go through any horrible experience neither, but we’ve no one else to work in that shift. If you, Ba Rom, and Ho Seok work with him I don’t think it’s too risky.”_

_“Okay boss!”_ giving up, the three mentioned males wrote down their new schedules while the other waiters received theirs.

_“Now, thank you for coming! See you all tomorrow in your shifts!”_ the tall man waved at them and they went out.

_“Min, don’t worry, ok? If anything goes wrong just call us”_ Ho Seok smiled at his friend.

_“Yeah, yeah, everything will be ok. See y’all later!”_ Minho returned the smile and ran away back to his house as it was only 7 a.m. on a Saturday and his shift would start later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief inside on Minho's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me about any mistakes i make :( I'm still not very good at writing in English.

Minho arrived at this house with a tense expression. Although he had pretended he wasn’t affected by the new schedule, he was pretty terrified. He only knew the regulars from the morning and afternoon which made everything more complicated, as those regulars were usually extremely kind people or business people, who would never disrespect him. Working with gang members didn’t seem like a nice change.

Concentrated on his thoughts, he jumped startled at the ringtone of his cellphone. Surprisingly it was Jaebum, his co-worker. He had been working in the restaurant for 2 years already, so they were kinda close. But it wasn’t usual for him to call.

_“Hi, Jaebum-hyung? ”_

_“Hello Min. You must be surprised but I wanted to give you some advice now that you’re working at the night shift.”_

_“Oh, ok.”_

_“Well, for starters I know you’re always very kind and smiley with our clients. You can’t do that now, not even with the regulars you’ll eventually recognise. Be straight to the point and cold, but still educated. A bunch of them will probably flirt with you, try not to get affected by it or else they won’t leave you alone. You sure have experience dealing with people flirting with you, but these guys aren’t to mess around. Just play the oblivious card. It’s risky but ignoring them or answering its worse.”_

_“I can do that… Thanks hyung!”_

_“You’re welcome kiddo, be careful.”_

_“I’m not that younger! But yeah, I’ll be careful, don’t worry!”_

_“Ok, I’ll trust Ho Seok and Ba Rom to take care of you if anything happens. I have to go, I’m having a date with you know who.”_

_“Oohh, congratulations hyung, you finally made a move!”_

The brunette laughed at his hyung’s distress and bid him goodbye.

_“Go to your date, hyung, see ya!”_

He cut the call and threw himself in the bed. It was still early in the morning and he needed to sleep or else he’d be fidgeting the whole shift, which started at 6:30 p.m. and finished at 11:30 p.m. Soon after he fell asleep hugging his favourite plush, which was a whale, with his cats purring in the carpet.

Three hours later he woke up extremely anxious, as he thought he was going late to work. He got up very agitated and went to his phone about to apologise until he remembered his schedule has changed so he wasn’t running late. In fact, if he went to the restaurant now he’d be five hours early.

Sighing in relief, he lied in bed again watching his ceiling attentively. It was full of little stars that shone in the dark with fluorescent silver forming constellations. His favourite one was the twins Castor and Pollux, glowing brightly directly above his head. They usually help him to sleep when the loneliness got the best of him.

It wasn’t like Minho was completely alone. He counted his colleagues as friends, as they always show him he could become one if he wanted to. But, for some reason he never got as close. He lost his little family members and few friends in an accident 10 years ago and with all the events that happened to him surrounding the accident the fear of losing everything after managing to trust with his whole heart was more prominent than any feel of longing. 

But, even with his fear, sometimes and even more, recently, he found himself wanting more and more some friends to share his life with. He finally realised he had to move on, as they wouldn’t want him to be stuck on a memory his whole life.

This change in his routine of years could become a new beginning in his life, he thought. He only wished no one of the gang members would harm anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon it was 5 p.m.

Minho had spent the whole day lazing in bed but now he had to get dressed and take the bus to work. Changing into comfortable clothes, he ran to the bus stop and took it.

The nervousness was getting to him again, even after all the assurance his fellow colleagues tried to give him saying everything was going to be ok. He had his reasons to be fearful but he really hoped nothing would go wrong. He loved working in the restaurant and a night shift shouldn’t change that fact. But who knows, gangs were unpredictable. No one besides their respective leaders really knew what was going on.

Letting those both positive and negative thoughts invade his mind, the brown-haired boy was fidgeting with his tiny and slender hands unconsciously the whole bus trip.

Not long after boarding the bus, maybe half-an-hour after, he got off the vehicle. The bus stop was still 10 minutes away from his work but he was pretty early, so he decided to go to the mall next to the restaurant, eat something and maybe look around for some new stuff.

His university was extremely expensive. It had a tiny house (technically an apartment) as dorm, which was usually shared between two students or just for one, and the breakfast, materials, exams and school stuff covered. However, Minho had a complete scholarship so he barely spent the money he gained, which was a lot since he worked every day and was one of the most popular waiters.

That’s why he calmly went into a known coffee shop and ordered mocha coffee and toast with cheese, bacon and eggs. He forgot he’d be working at dinner hours, and after arriving home late he’d certainly not prepare any food, so he needed to eat now and enough.

As there was surprisingly almost no one there, the food arrived five minutes after he ordered it. Having around twenty minutes to eat he did it at a slow rhythm, savouring the delicious food with no rush. He paid before finishing, and as soon as he did he stood up and walked out to his work.

It was 6:20 p.m. He entered the place and went straight to his boss office. Shooting a smile, he greeted him.

_“Hello Min! I guess you’ll be arriving on time from now on, right?”_

Minho nodded, laughing a little.

_“Well, that’s great. Before you go and greet Taecyeon as I know you’ll do I wanna give you some advice on your new shift. The guys probably gave you some already but well. Here’s the thing, as you know the night shift uniform is different from the rest. It’s basically a black and white apron with your name tag only, and whatever clothes you want with the only condition being that they’ve to be discreet and formal enough. The way you dress is ok but I know you sometimes experiment, so please don’t wear any soft baby boy influenced outfit, I don’t want any client going crazy for you and disturbing your peace.”_

The younger man was not expecting that at all and even though he appreciated the concern and advice he couldn’t help to burst laughing with how direct his boss words had been.

_“I gotcha boss, big boy pants the whole shift! Being serious, I got it, I won’t dress dangerously. I don’t wanna make any disturb nor be disturbed.”_

Grinning at this affirmation he dismissed his employee, whom run away to say hello to the cooker.

Rushing into the kitchen he shouted an upbeat hello to another tall guy who jumped startled.

_“Christ, Minho, you almost gave me a heart attack. Hi to you too, but isn’t 6:28 already? You should be with your apron out there with the other two…”_

_“Oh my you’re right, see you later Taecyeon-hyung!”_

As messily as he entered the kitchen he put the apron and waved to his friend before getting ready for the approaching customers.


	5. Chapter 5

He switched from standing in one foot to the other. It was the time to open the restaurant again, and as the youngest of the waiters he had taken responsibility into changing the sign when it was his shift.

Nothing happened when they opened. It was early for dinner but sometimes people would come for an evening tea. It didn’t seem like that day was the case.

Wandering around, a few people came but they were all nice old people having a really early dinner before slowly going back home to sleep. The brunette couldn’t help to attend them with a kind smile, after all those elderlies didn’t seem like people who would try to hurt him or take advantage of him. If anything he was also sure he could deal with it, seeing their frail bodies.

Sighing slightly he delivered gently all the orders he was given. After spending the whole day worrying about this shift for it to go smooth was almost an insult. He was happy, of course, but still couldn’t shake his alert state.

Soon it was already 9:30 p.m. and the bell rang loudly. All the waiters raised their heads, as at that precise moment there wasn’t anyone they haven't attended at the restaurant. Two tall boys, who were definitely young adults, were standing at the entrance.

Both of them were wearing black suits with the same shirts under only with different colours. The by little taller one was wearing an emerald green one and the other a navy blue one. They also had chains in their pockets, rings, piercings and a few tattoos could be seen in the taller guy. 

Their aura was somewhat calm yet mysterious and dangerous. They exuded confidence yet they seem pretty inoffensive.

As he was the closer one, Ho Seok greeted them the way he greeted regulars, but in a more respectful way. Minho knew immediately that those guys were an example of whom he had to be careful with.

Elegantly as always, the small boy helped his friend with the order. Unexpectedly, at least for him, this order was a lot bigger of what two people would be able to eat. Probably some other people were going to eat with them too.

As he thought that the bell rang again. This time were three other males, dressed like the first two but with pastel yellow, brown and pinkish stripes shirts. Also two of them were really tall, the other had a medium to short height. Ba Rom told them the others were already there and retired again to the kitchen.

_“Min, could you ask them what they wanna eat? They forgot to tell us, and they always change their drinks. Also, be careful but don’t worry that much with them, they’re pretty good boys.”_

He nodded and effortlessly fast made his way to the intriguing males table. Making a small reverence he greeted the clients with a formal and neutral expression.

_“Good night, sirs. Could I be informed if you wanted any drink to accompany your order?”_

The seated males looked at him and one of them opened his mouth to speak when the bell rang noisily. The man shut his mouth upon looking at the person who had arrived, confusing Minho even though the brunette remained completely neutral while fighting against wanting to turn and look who it was.

Strong footsteps could be heard, coming closer and closer to the table. For some reason, he felt threatened. Maybe it was how silent the restaurant had become, or maybe it was because of the respect that could be seen in the client’s eyes.

_“What do we have here? Are you new in the restaurant, little boy?”_

A rich voice pleasantly rang on his ears before he realised the unknown male was talking to him. Blushing a little he turned to the voice and answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes please tell me ;;

_“Good night, sir. And no, I am not new here, sir, I’ve been working for three years now.”_

He bowed to the stranger. It wasn’t only one, they were in fact three. All of them were tall. One was wearing the same clothes as the sitting males but in grey, but the other two had a minimal difference in their outfits compared to the others. This two had black suits as well with white shirt but what made them different were the red roses pinned on their breast pockets. One of those two, a blonde one, was who had spoken.

_“How weird, I’ve never seen you. We’ve been coming here for at least two years and I’m sure we would’ve noticed a beauty like you.”_ Calmly the boy spoke again, eyeing him very obviously.

His eyes went wide for some instants. He received compliments constantly, but for some reason that that kind of guy complimented him got him surprised.

In those short seconds he took to recover himself Ho Seok was already by his side, helping him.

_“He just never worked in this shift. You know how it is and you can see him.”_

His head tilted to one side making him look like a confused kitten, interrogative orbs on his friend’s figure and fidgeting finger with his sweater paws when all their gazes went to examine him.

_“I understand…”_

This time, the other male with a red rose spoke. He had a light brown hair.

_“So, baby boy, this is your first shift at night, right?”_

Minho simply nod, he wasn’t sure in how to answer to that nickname. Unconsciously he was making his body smaller as he felt all their attention on himself.

_“Well, you probably don’t know who I am or who we are, I am right?”_

He nodded again.

_“You should know, baby boy. We’re Stray Kids.”_

In that moment his eyes did went pretty wide for more than a few seconds. The Stray Kids gang was extremely well known. Some of them came from rich families, some from other countries and some just from normal families of the country, but they were feared and respected.

Feared because his power and wealth was gigantic and they were everywhere. Being one of the few ‘legal’ gangs, their leaders were into the business world and every member had a specialisation of their own, like informatics, martial arts, military power…

But they were also respected, because a lot of the times they used their powers to help people in disgrace, to help poor people, to catch criminals. They were openly against corruption, so they were rebels. And everyone could forgive them racing at high speed on an uninhabited area and them having power to do whatever they want if it meant getting real help.

While this information seemed like a lot to remember, it all went in seconds through Min’s mind. Shocked at this, he was only able to emit a simple _“Oh…”_

Ho Seok, after leaving some food, had retired again for them to introduce themselves to the small male alone. Said males just broke into bright grins, clearly proud of the effect just their name had on him.

_“You probably already guessed that, but we’re the leaders. Christopher Bang is my name, Chris master for you, kitten. ”_ The blonde guy smirked and moved closer, gently caressing Minho’s face with his right hand.

_“Oh, your skin is as soft as it looks, how pleasant.”_

The brown-haired boy was left more stunned with his mouth open.

Chuckling a little at this the blonde male- Christopher- delicately closed his mouth. This only made him blush even more and finding it impossible to try and have a neutral face he hid his face on his hands to at least have some seconds to control his emotions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New year special.  
I hope you all will have an amazing New Year, the best wishes for Stray Kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, in this story all of them are tall except from Lixie and Min, they both have the same height but are 1,72 m. Seung, Jin, Innie, Woo, Chan and Bin are past the 1,80( Seungmin: 1,81; Hyunjin: 1,88; Jeongin: 1,85; WooJin: 1,88, Chan: 1,87; Bin: 1,83) and Jisung is 1,79. Kinda irrelevant but I wanted to make it really different their height comparing Woo and Chan who are going to be near the 1,90 and Min, who’s more near 1,70.

Minho waited a few seconds before raising his head from his hands. Immediately after the other two, who came with Christopher, walked closer him.

_“Kim WooJin, baby boy, just call me Woojin oppa.”_ The other leader winked at him.

_ “I’m not a girl!”_ he said stuttering , but the taller male just stroked his hair with a smile and went to sit on the table.

_“Boys, present to the kitten. We’re regulars and he must get to know us”_

Not leaving his side, Chris hand went to his waist, slowly caressing it as the other members showed a polite or a vivacious smile, depending on whom.

_“Seo ChangBin, simply call me ChangBin. I can see our leaders like you but I don’t know you so don’t get informal.”_

Minho just nodded again, gulping at the passive-aggressiveness.

_“Yah hyung, don’t scare him! I’m Lee Felix, you call me Lix, how old are you?”_

_“Oh I’m turning nineteen on October…”_

_“Then you’re also my hyung, I’m seventeen!”_

_“That’s cool…”_

The tiny man grinned at the kind freckled boy. He appreciated how sensible he seemed to be and how close to his own height he was. But still couldn’t help to be overwhelmed by the situation. He hadn’t talked with so many people at the same time in years. Not to mention how they’ve broken the perfect professional waiter for the first time in years as well.

One of the first guys that arrived, the one in navy blue, spoke with his gentle voice.

_“I think Chan’s kitten needs a rest. Should we order the drinks and let him process the information? I think it might be too much in one.”_

_“Please, thank you…”_

Minho softly mumbled playing again with his sweater paws.

_“You’re right, Seungminnie~ Hey, baby boy, can you bring us some wine and coke, please? Thank you.”_

_“Alright, I shall be going, this must not take too much.”_

Again a little into his professional mode Minho sprinted towards the kitchen, feeling all the gazes still on him.

Once he got into he closed the door and flopped on a chair.

_“I’m exhausted oh my gosh”_

Ba Rom just laughed at his co-worker’s suffering. He did look like his soul had left his body, blushing and almost unnoticeably shaking. The boy’s professionalism hadn’t been broken in the last 2 years so besides his laugh he was truly surprised.

_“They went crazy? I should’ve stayed with you.”_ Ho Seok lamented while patting his hair like to a little kid.

_“It’s okay… Two of them just kinda flirted with me but in a weird kind but possessive way. I’m just exhausted cuz I haven’t talked with so many people since the accident…”_

_“Oh… Well, now everything might change, isn’t it great?!”_

The youngest of them faintly smiled and sat better on the chair, still looking extremely tired.

_“I just remembered, they ordered wine and coke. I have no idea how much of it tho…”_

_“I know, don’t worry! Rest a little, when you’re ok you can go and help us.”_

Both the other waiters went into the main rooms again, while Minho just stayed on the chair while listening to the cooker making the food and embracing the attractive smells.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New year special part 2!

After some minutes just resting in the chair, Minho opened his eyes and took in the situation. He could hear the males laughing, and that made him strangely happy. However, as he was already feeling well besides that lingering anxiety he knew he should get back to work.

Minho knew, also, that if he wasn’t feeling ok no one would mind him taking the rest of the shift off but he didn’t want to. He wanted to finally move on and be more confident, which now he could achieve knowing that he’d have his friends and co-workers to protect him.

With this reasoning he got up and fixed his clothes, ready to start again. Ho Seok appeared then and with one look at him he smiled.

_“You ready? If anything happens just call us!”_

The bigger male ruffled his hair and pushed him a little towards the doors.

_“Thanks hyung, wish me luck!”_

The brunette just giggled and waved before crossing the doors and going back inside to the main hall.

His entrance caused more reactions than he hoped but pretending not to notice it he went straight to the reception. Even though he looked oblivious he felt all the stares on his back. From the more kind ones, probably from the males he had met earlier, to the thirsty ones from unknown people.

Shivering a little he just remained with a neutral expression and started working. Ba Rom gave him thumbs up and then kept moving towards a bunch of elderlies. He, on the other side, wandered through the tables waiting to be called.

From one table, full of men, a voice raised his timbre, requiring the waiter. Said waiter smoothly walked to them.

_“Good night sir, could I know your request?”_

_“Yes, pretty boy. Bring us three bottles of the best wine you have, no glasses… Also, what would you say it’s the best thing to eat? Don’t worry your pretty head about the cheapest, I don’t care.”_

Minho ignored some words in favour of considering the question siriusly.

_“I would recommend caviar or salmon carpaccio, sir.”_

_“Excellent, we’ll have 8 pieces of caviar, beauty.”_

_“Alright sir, I shall go now.”_

Quickly going back to the kitchens Minho gave the order and went back to wander. Even when it was a Saturday night at almost 11 p.m. there was nearly no one. Just that group he had attended, a few other small groups of top five people, the gang Stray Kids, a group of elderlies and two guys on a date. Certainly it wasn’t the normal. But, being positive, that was good for him. It helped easing his nerves.

The chef announced the order was ready so the lithe boy carefully brought it to the table.

_“Your order, sir”_

Another male who sat on that table smirked to him while staring at his neck, making shivers travel down his spine. He wished he had covered up better, instead of exposing his pale skin. Ignoring the smile he perfectly laid the dishes on the table, maintaining his eyes fixed on them to not make eye contact.

After he finished he was about to runaway to the kitchens or far from them when the same man who eyed him grabbed his arm.

_“Beauty, can’t you do us a discount? I promise we’ll repay in a pleasurable way for you. No need to be afraid, we are careful with novices.”_

Before the brunette’s brain could fully register the words his broad co-worker came behind him.

_“No sir, you will understand he cannot. Min, go and take the dessert orders from the ninth table please.”_

Without wasting a second Minho nodded and rushed to said table, glad to leave the situation to his friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year special last and third part

Minho reached the ninth table slightly shaking because of the bubbling anxiety in his chest and the physical effort of sprinting through the whole reception to the other end of the restaurant.

_“I apologise for taking so long. If you…”_ The brunette took a deep breath trying to calm down. He couldn't stop stuttering. 

_ “If you are ready to order I’ll be taking it.” _

_“Baby boy, it seems like YOU are the one who’s not ready.”_ The tallest leader stood up and gently pushed Minho to take a seat, even when he tried to resist.

_“No one of us is on a hurry, you can take your time to breath.”_

The smaller boy just inaudibly whimpered and hid his face on his hands. His mind always ran too fast and the possibilities of something else happening if he was alone could send him into a panic attack. In fact, he was already trembling a little.

_“Min! Oh no!”_ Ba Rom arrived shouting-whispering. He immediately brought the tiny boy to his chest and delicately caressed his back while Minho hugged him tightly.

_“Don’t worry, nothing will happen. We promised it, ok? They won’t touch you. If they get even close to you I swear I will throw a chicken at them, alright?”_ The shaked boy chuckled at that.

While all this was whispered the eight males in the table could hear everything. However, they were pretty confused. They could tell that someone had been a dirty playboy but they were confused as to why the small male had been so affected. Even so, they decided they will also protect that tiny adorable ball of cuteness and handsomeness. Not only because of the gorgeous visuals he had but because they felt he had something special, something they wanted and not as an award but as something they were unknowingly missing and needed.

This last conclusion wasn’t as clear on their minds, but the end goal of protecting him was. Even if they haven’t talked between each other, everyone knew that from now on Minho was unofficially their protégée.

After a few minutes of the older waiter calming the other down the brunette was breathing normally again. Unconsciously everyone relaxed after noticing he was smiling.

_“Thanks hyung…”_ Minho stood up while still keeping a fierce grip on his friend’s arm.

_“I’m sorry for bothering you all, it was just some anxiety playing games”_ He weakly mumbled and then shoot a small grin to their clients.

_“Don’t worry baby, you’re not bothering us. But you should take some rest or if you really want to work you can stay with us. We won’t hurt you. Lix is one of the softest persons you’ll ever meet!”_

Chris showed a bright, kind smile that almost convinced Minho, but he looked at his friend. After all, he trusted him more.

Ba Rom watched the situation puzzled. He knew they have met today and was extremely intrigued as to why the Stray Kids were comfortable with a stranger.

The eight guys were pretty chill on their daily lives compared to other gang members, but they would never be too kind unless they would have some benefits from it (besides that Felix boy, of course). However, he could tell that they weren’t trying anything but genuinely wanting to take care of his friend so he acceded. The raven-haired male was also sure he would get into their disliked list if he didn’t approve them. But compared to putting his gentle co-worker in danger it was nothing he was worried about.

_“Do as you want Min, but first: don’t go back to that side and second, if you feel tired just rest.”_

_“I’ll be ok, thank you!”_ Briefly smiling and back into his professionally cheerful mood, Minho tilted his head and looked at Stray Kids questioningly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting college in a month and i really wanna finish this (idk why it's really bad and boring ) so i'm going to upload anytime i can uwu if you see any mistakes please tell me,

Minho watched as his friend went back to work and then observed the recently-met Stray Kids. He couldn’t help but wonder why they were being so nice to him. They didn’t have a reputation of treating badly innocent people but it still didn’t feel normal.

Uncomfortably he changed from standing in one foot to the other, his eyes moving as well from one boy to the other as he didn’t know what to do.

Finally, after a few minutes of the whole gang observing him, Christopher spoke.

_“Hey sweetheart, wanna take a sit between Felix and I?”_

It hadn’t escaped to the older male the less tense reaction the brunette had had to his freckled member. He then realised that they were all indeed pretty imposing, whereas Felix had a smaller body and a more sympathetic expression than made him a little more reachable in a way. Although thoughts like those usually pissed him off, since everyone assumed Felix was weaker, this time he was glad of it as it was like a bridge between the small and delicate brunette and them.

Minho had accommodated himself in the place that was offered to him and stayed quiet, fidgeting nervously. As if he could tell his nerves, Felix started a conversation making sure he was comfortable.

_“Oh my goodness I just realised I don’t know your name, hyung!”_ the blonde looked at Minho with wide eyes.

_“You’re right Lix, I didn’t realised that also”_ One of the tallest males expectantly directed his words towards him.

_“Oh… I’m sorry. I’m...I am…”_

Minho hesitated, suddenly remembering his past. He was more or less known in the underworld (was that the word?) since all the mess, and wasn’t sure if they would like to know him.

Noticing his hesitation, the boy with the navy blue shirt tilted his body towards him and spoke.

_“I’m Seungmin, and… I’m sorry… But I wanna resolve this doubt… Are you Lee Minho, the orphan of the Lee’s?”_

All the eyes went wide open, silence abruptly coming into the table as they waited for his answer. The brunette simply hid his face in his hands again as he let out a shaky and soft _“maybe?”_

Chris then tried to raise Minho’s face, whose heart felt shame, fear and sadness, hoping that way he would help the brunette avoid a panic attack. Minho, however, hadn’t acknowledged that part of himself in quite a while as he didn’t allow himself to so he maintained his eyes strongly shut even when some tears almost unnoticeable to others escaped.

After some seconds ChangBin voiced his opinion.

_“What the hell!? I did felt something was wrong! How did you recognise him Minnie? I couldn’t expect less from you but…”_

Seungmin’s expression wasn’t that kind when he interrupted ChangBin, but it wasn’t towards Minho. In fact, was it towards the one he stopped, surprisingly.

_“Shut up ChangBin. Anyways, my parents investigated your case since they aren’t ones to blindly follow others. And that means your face and situation is familiar to me. I’m sorry about how I brought it up, extremely unconsciously considering everything… But don’t worry, I know you did nothing wrong.”_ Seungmin moved his hand to hold the smaller boy ones, smiling reassuringly.

Minho was staring in shock at the brown-haired guy. His mouth had fallen open as he failed to emit any sound. He had been terrified and imagining different types of situations but in no way expected any of them to know the true version of his story.

_“I believe Seungmin has a lot to tell us. Minho, would you mind coming with us after your shift? I promise you won’t be and are not in danger.”_ Woojin spoke gently but firmly, implying he didn’t really have any other option.

With Seungmin mouthing _“I’m by your side” _the brunette accepted the proposition.

_ “TThe shift finishes at 11:30 an-”_

_“We’ll wait for you.”_

_“Alright… Excuse me but I should get to work”_

Minho stood up, not bothering to hide the tears gathering, the shakiness in his body and breath, the obvious strong emotions he was going through and stumbled almost running towards the staff-only section before anyone could interfere, missing the worried looks of a few of the gangsters. 


End file.
